A True Shinobi Sacrifice
by ThatCrazyBrit94
Summary: Naruto one shot about the True Shinobi world and the Sacrifices that Naruto has made in his short life and his even shorter Shinobi career. ANBU Naruto/Strong Naruto


**A True Shinobi: Darkness**

"The Shinobi world is a world of darkness and shadows"

A small laugh escaped his lips whilst he stared at the stone that embodied the will of fire and made sure that the Shinobi and Kunoichi's that fell in service to the Hidden Leaf Village were forever remembered.

"I've never understood what that meant until tonight; let it be known that I tried everything to stop what is to come." He smiled down at 2 particular names, Minato and Kushina Namikaze; the fourth Hokage and his wife.

"Tou-San, Kaa-Chan, what would you think of your village if you knew the dark secrets and what would you think of me for doing what is needed for this village to survive?"

"They would be damn proud, I know I am." A voice said from behind him, he turned to face his older brother figure and mentor for the most part of his life and smiled. "Arigato but I fear that I will be joining them soon, my disease is finally catching up to me; we've put off treatment for too long now and there is no way to survive."

Kakashi smiled sadly behind his mask, here was his little brother figure who was by all rights a child; a 12 year old child that hadn't even been put through the academy to become a ninja. Trained by the best to be the best, he was Konoha's secret weapon.

Both dressed in ANBU uniform, both ANBU captains although one was retired to let the younger generation take over the reins. 1 Fox mask and 1 Dog mask, it was time to die with honour.

"I have lived my life in the shadows, not even the council know about me being in ANBU due to the faking of my death when I was 3. I'm dying Kakashi; I will die a hero not some Ninja that bled out on the battlefield to be added to this rock and be stared at all day by others.

I lived like a ninja with few regrets and I will die like a Ninja fulfilling one of my last regrets. This can't go on."

Not many people knew in fact not even Sarutobi Hiruzen; the Sandaime Hokage knew that Naruto was terminally ill. His body was rupturing from the inside out because of the seal his father placed on him at birth which was designed to syphon off the Demons Chakra and purify it into usable human Chakra.

The seal worked too well and syphoned off the Chakra at an exceptional rate and because of that by the time he was 8 he had 3 tales worth of Chakra syphoned from the great beast but that's where the problem lays. Human bodies even that of a child's body with time for the coils to expand can't handle the amount and potency of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The only reason he was alive right now was because he was part Uzumaki from the royal line that ruled Uzushiogakure before its downfall, the vitality was keeping him alive but even it had its limits and his body was beginning to reach them leaving him in constant pain to even move his body. He figured that he wouldn't survive the week before his Chakra coils ruptured and destroyed him from the inside out so he chose to die like a Ninja.

"It's time Kakashi, let's go see the Hokage." He said to the mask ninja who nodded and Shunshin'd them both to the Hokage's office, they were both dreading this conversation with the Hokage.

They both appeared in the office kneeling, "Kitsune, Inu; what are you doing? You aren't on shift right now."

Kitsune stood straight and asked "Hokage-Sama, what is a ninja's life?"

The Hokage took a minute or two to ponder why one of his most loyal ANBU captains was asking such a question, the question itself was easy for the one that the world deemed to name 'The Professor'.

"Deception and Darkness."

"Correct, keep that in mind with what is about to be told." He nodded to Kakashi who stood up and placed a seal on the door to silence everything.

"What is going on with you two?"

"How long have I served you Hokage-Sama?"

"Going on 7 years, you were the youngest ever member of ANBU Black ops."

"And they were the best damn years of my life." He said with a sad smile behind his mask.

The Hokage was starting to get a tad suspicious now, his ANBU weren't acting normal and one was speaking in a past tense.

"The time in ANBU was great but it's come to an end." He said as he lifted his armour to show his naked torso with the seal his father placed on him and several other seals he placed himself.

"What are those seals?"

"Protection for the leaf against me."

"Protection?"

"Correct, I am dying." This simple sentence sent warning bells off in his mind not only because Naruto or the Kitsune ANBU was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and no one knew what would happen if he died but also because he was his surrogate grandson; he may have put him in ANBU but it was only for his own good to train and learn to protect himself from enemies.

"You're 12, you can't be dying."

"Incorrect. My father's seal works to well and my body is rupturing from the inside out, I am dying and will be dead by the end of the week." The Hokage let a weary sigh come to his mouth as he leaned into his chair, this boy was meant to live much longer than him and lead the leaf and the new generation to peace; it wasn't meant to be this way.

"I will tell you the same as I told Kakashi, I lived like a Ninja and I will die like a Ninja; fulfilling my last mission which has been self-assigned.

Darkness and Deception was your earlier answer right? I have lived in both far longer than you know and it isn't just ANBU; when I was 8 I was recruited by Danzo to be a part of his NE project, I agreed so that I could keep an eye on him in case he had something planned for the village my father lead.

Even he doesn't know I'm dying but he is planning a coup against you and I was to be the main weapon, he wanted me to kill you; I will not.

My last mission will be to rid the world of Danzo and his little army before I die and hopefully there will be one among them that will give me the pleasure of a ninja's death." He finished.

"DANZO DID WHAT?"

"He recruited me to NE."

"It was supposed to be disbanded."

"Well it wasn't."

"No one except us will remember you, you know that right?"

"I've known that since my death was faked when I was a toddler but the Namikaze line will not end with me." He said with a glint in his eye

Both Kakashi and Sarutobi had wide eyes at that proclamation "What are you talking about?"

"I never found a woman to love and continue my line; this is one of my biggest regrets in my life however my line will not end with me, the Namikaze name will be forgotten by all but it will not disappear.

I made several trips to the sperm clinic under various names and henges to donate after I found out that my body was going to die with no possible way to survive. The name will be gone but the line and skills will live on to be of use to the leaf."

Neither knew how to respond to that but both decided to keep an eye out for any blonde haired blue eyed babies in the future.

"They will start the coup in 1 week, I intend to end this tonight. Alone."

"WHAT! WHY?" Both Kakashi and Sarutobi shouted not liking the idea of him going in alone.

"I will not risk Shinobi against an army of 200 ANBU trained men, it will be detrimental to Konoha in the end and I can do this alone; sure I will be incredibly tired afterwards but I can do it. _'If I survive that is'_ he added in his head.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"My infliction stops me from using too much Chakra at any one point in time or my body flares with pain and starts to break down at an extreme rate. This past year I have been making 2 shadow clones a day and sealing them into a master scroll that I made so that I may use them when needed.

I saved them for this, I will henge all the clones and send them in as insects and mice and then detonate them amongst the enemy." He said whilst handing a scroll to Sarutobi.

"That scroll contains a blood clone of me from 1 year ago at my peak even with my infliction I was still an ANBU Captain. I have given you this because Danzo has for all intense and purposes made me a father."

"What?" Both spluttered not really understanding how to take that statement.

"I learned that Danzo doesn't trust me but wants me in NE, when I was recovering from a mission in NE Danzo had one of the nurses take certain body samples from me and implanted them with his only female Nara in NE.

This was to hopefully provide him with a version of me that was loyal with both my strength and the mother's intelligence; the mother died in child birth and he has been raising her since then but it's only been a year so the brainwashing that Danzo has done will be able to be undone due to her intelligence.

Kakashi, you are looking after her when I die." He said not even bothering to deny his little brother. The Hokage was shocked once again but asked "ok but why the clone?"

"When she turns 12 and becomes a ninja or before depending on how she does at the academy give it to her. I want her to have a child hood not a life in the shadows like mine has been." He responded whilst chucking Kakashi a radio.

"Set that to 367 Megahertz and follow me, it's time and I want you there to take my daughter and my body back to the leaf, make sure to burn my remains after death I don't want to be brought back by Edo Tensei at any point in time, death is release." He said and started walking out of the office with Kakashi on his tail leaving the Hokage to lower his hat and weep at the loss of life the village was going to endure.

Everyone seemed to forget about the other ANBU agents in the rafters listening into the conversation; a certain purple haired Cat masked ANBU was crying, she was on the same team as Naruto and knew something was up even when he tried not to show it but she knew and never confronted him before.

Outside the office, Kakashi and Naruto walk in silence with crowds parting for them since they were both known and respected ANBU agents; they walked until they reached the forests on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Kakashi, give her my mask when she is old enough; tell her the true wonders of the ninja world and show her what it means to be a true ninja when we are done." He said getting a nod from Kakashi.

Naruto smiled behind his mask and unrolled the scroll before wiping his blood over it and a puff of smoke appeared covering almost a mile wide circle.

"YOSH!" They shouted and Naruto sighed, it was a good thing they weren't near the base yet or they would be screwed already.

"Your mission is to infiltrate root HQ and place yourselves at strategic points that will maximize casualties, avoid the holding cells; our daughter and prisoners are there." He said in his ANBU captain voice. He received a round of "Hai"

"The base entrance is in section C-13 of the woods, the seal to open the wall on the cliff that leads under the Hokage Monument is in the tree furthest north; do not fail me, the signal to detonate will be when you receive the memories from a shadow clone. Now GO!" He said. All ANBU clad Ninja disappeared in smoke as they Shunshin'd away before transforming into wildlife and insects to infiltrate the base when one Naruto clone opened the door.

Kakashi sighed, "You've put allot of effort into this haven't you?"

"Tsh, would have made more clones if my coils weren't fucked." He snorted

"You know when I give your eulogy whether it be to ANBU or the village I am going to write, 'Was the undisputed master of the Kage Bunshin.'" He smirked. "Isn't that the truth?"

Suddenly Naruto stiffened and then relaxed, "The clones are all in position awaiting orders. It's been fun Kakashi but it's time for me to meet my maker. Stay safe and keep my daughter safe; she doesn't have a name yet so name her Rose for me will you? It will suit her I'm sure with how she will be lazy and all due to her mother and beautiful due to me; a sleeping beauty fits the name Rose perfectly." He said before jumping off into the trees. Kakashi would follow when the explosions started to hopefully find Naruto's body and his daughter.

Naruto arrived at the secret entrance to the Root base that Danzo and his men were located; two blank masked ninja phased into existence from a invisibility Genjutsu and stopped him.

"Halt, state your name and purpose!" the one on the right commanded with authority.

"Tsh, Naruto Namikaze; here for mission and access to private training grounds." He said with finality daring the two guards to deny him entrance but before they had a chance two clones from earlier came down at great speed and sliced both of their necks allowing them a death befitting of a Shinobi.

He nodded to the clones as they took the bodies off behind an old abandoned shed and infused Katon Chakra into them turning the corpses into ash that was to be spread amongst the wind.

"Here we go Naruto." He dispelled one of the clones and had it relay the order to detonate the rest; he was sure that the explosions would be heard all across Konoha but with the Hokage redirecting the ANBU forces and the regular ninja being preoccupied with not causing a mass pandemic he should be able to complete his task.

Simultaneously, over 700 exploding shadow clones detonated blowing pieces of the base apart and causing an earth quake, he kicked the door in whilst going over his attack plan.

'_I can't use Shadow clones, they will go through Chakra too quickly and I won't be able to finish my mission with my disease eating away at my body with mass Chakra usage; Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, the odd Gen & Ninjutsu should be fine with Gen using so little Chakra and Nin as a last resort.'_

Back in the clearing and a clone just dropped off a scroll to Kakashi getting a raised eyebrow; "Hiraishin. When she is ready."

"One last word before I leave you Kakashi; we are true Ninja, we are few and far between and We. Are. The. Best." The clone said before dispelling getting a silent nod from Kakashi in agreement; it was true after all.

Naruto arrived at the mess hall to find it in pieces, bodies were everywhere and the few that survived were missing parts of their limbs such as fingers or arms and the occasional foot; they would bleed out soon and even if they didn't their ninja life was over. He left them to die in peace and in glorious unconsciousness.

The same happened in the training grounds and the resident housing for all Root Ninja; some survived but they were soon taken by surprised by seeing "Roots best ANBU captain" come to the rescue, they realised too late that he was their executioner.

'_Tsh, if this shows anything it's that Danzo can't train people properly; fearless my ass'_

He arrived at the prisoner wing where his daughter was being held but there was an issue, apparently his betrayal was foreseen to a degree; in front of him stood one of his best Root agents that he helped train personally, his Go-To-Guy for someone to cover his back when on Root missions.

"Sai." He said in a monotone voice.

"Naruto-Sempai." He replied in the same voice.

"Move along, Root is finished; you don't have to die today."

"Danzo-Sama has ordered your death for your betrayal Naruto-Sempai. Your daughter will not be going with you today and you will die by either my hands or your own."

This got a raised eyebrow from Naruto as he began to analyse Sai's words closer; _'Mother fucker most know about my illness'_

"I can't die yet Sai, we will have to fight but if it was of any condolence I did consider you a friend."

Naruto unsheathed his standard issue ANBU Ninja-to and ran as fast as he could hoping to catch Sai off guard, Naruto knew that he was always the faster of the two before his disease started to catch up with him but now he had no idea where he stood.

Sai dodges quickly performing a backflip into the air. _'Bad move Sai, I thought I taught you better than that'_ Naruto pushed a bit of Chakra to his wrists and deployed 6 ninja stars which he threw at full force coating them in Futon Chakra at Sai in mid-air.

Having nowhere to go Sai took the hit and dissolved into ink _'Fucking Ink clones, I hate them'_

"You've gotten slower Sempai." A voice said from the rafters.

"Well you know how it is; when you are dying you tend to lose a step or two." He said with a little mirth evident in his voice.

"Ahh so Danzo-Sama's Intel was correct after all."

"The crippled bastard always knew too much for his own good."

This served to get a rouse of anger out of the usual stoic and monotone Sai.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?"

"Do not disrespect Danzo-Sama!" He said as he charged forward not noticing the smirk on Naruto's face as he stabbed him through the chest with his Tanto.

"Boom" he said as he smiled.

"You aren't the only one that can use clones Sai." He got no response as he looked over to where Sai landed and saw that he was unconscious, _'Come the fuck on, that is insulting; I trained him for fuck sake.'_

Taking no chances what so ever lest he die before he gets a chance to finish his mission, Naruto takes a Kunai and flowed Futon Chakra through it for a quick kill and throws it towards Sai's forehead ending the life of one of his friends within Root ANBU.

Naruto sighed to himself when he thinks about what he just done _'Just another life added to the tab of Danzo Shimura'_ he thought rather darkly.

Quickly returning to his primary objective which was saving his daughter from this hellhole and any prisoners he sprinted as fast as he could towards the prison cells. They were all empty except for one; his daughter lay in her crib. She was a small child with blonde hair and black streaks going through it; _'Obviously Nara traits'_

He smiled, she looked so innocent and precious; he would have liked to watch her grow into a beautiful woman even if it meant that he had to beat the men off with sticks when she was older but he digressed.

'_This is going to hurt like a bitch'_ He pumped half his Chakra into a clone to make sure it was stable enough to survive being hit at least 30-40 times and even allowed Jutsu usage.

He fell over in pain holding his stomach, he felt like he was hit by Tsunade in his stomach region; he was sure of it now, even if he survived the coming fight he wouldn't survive the night. His Chakra expenditure was too high now and it was accelerating his body's destruction. _'All for her; I do this all for her.'_ He thought over and over in his head as the pain subsided to a dull throb every now and then.

He looked at the clone "Take her to Kakashi and inform him that he can allow the ANBU through now; by the time they get here it will be all over anyway and even if by some miracle that Danzo isn't dead he will be by the time they finish with him."

The clone nodded and ran off through the base without the impeding pain that the original felt constantly. _'Some people just have all the luck'_ he thought with a little laugh.

He walked slowly using the wall as a means to keep his balance, coughing some blood every now and then towards his death; towards his peace.

Danzo was sitting upon his little throne. Much like Orochimaru, Danzo had a superiority complex of the highest grade; he couldn't sit on the throne in the Hokage's office that his _'Friend'_ Hiruzen sat upon so he had his own in his little base.

He had a deep frown on his face as he looked at the monitors that fed him video of his base; it was in ruins and his forces were decimated. He caught the little fight between Naruto and Sai so he knew he was responsible for this debacle and would punish them accordingly.

His thoughts came to a halt when Naruto limped in coughing a little blood onto the floor.

"So you finally betrayed me."

"I can't… betray… something that I was… never loyal too… in the first place." Naruto spoke with bated breath as he felt his life edging away from him; yet he smiled.

"You look like you've seen better day's boy?"

"I'm dying which of course you already knew." He said after finally regaining his breath.

"Yes, your terminal illness from your father's seal."

"Indeed but I still win." He smiled whilst a droplet of blood fell from his lip down his chin.

"Explain."

"Kyuubi will never be yours." He said in a tone of finality.

Danzo's eyes went wide, he was after Kyuubi since he found out about it when it was sealed within Kushina; Naruto's mother.

"I haven't told anyone this but I found my seal has been altered before I even touched it; I'm guessing it happened when I was around 6? You see I found the original seal design in my father's study when I first checked the house; it was meant to drain Kyuubi but over a period of many years well into my adult life and stop.

His notes explained that it was my mother's idea to allow me to become strong enough to protect what I love.

Were you mad Danzo? Were you mad that I was loyal to Hiruzen? Were you mad that I wasn't ever going to be your little pet! Is that why you had my seal altered? To kill me and have the Kyuubi resealed when it was reborn?"

He asked with barely hidden rage; this man was the reason why he couldn't be there for his daughter and watch he grow, this mad man was the reason history was repeating itself from father to son and then son to daughter.

"Yes. I wanted the Kyuubi as my perfect weapon to have the leaf village placed upon the top of the 5 great hidden villages where we used to be before the Kyuubi attack and the third great Shinobi war."

A small Chuckle escaped Naruto's lips, "Suck to be you; I altered the seals once again with the notes that my father left me on Senjutsu; I've been storing Senjutsu in seals since my 10th birthday to have enough so that just before my death Kyuubi will be teleported using a modified Hiraishin seal to a pocket dimension I setup; never to return." He finished getting an angry glare from Danzo.

What he wasn't expecting was for Danzo to sprint forwards and backhand him away from the door, "Oh the old man has some life left in him after all." He said with a pained chuckle.

"I'll show you Gaki! You will rue the day you did this and once I'm done here I'm going to kill your daughter; I gave you her and I can sure as hell take her away." He finished.

Naruto stood slowly to his feet, his body racked with pain; if he had to guess he had less than half hour before his Chakra system gave out.

"Well we can't have that then can we? I don't have enough time to fight you like most Shinobi and I am sure as hell not strong enough at this present point in time due to my illness but you will still die today Danzo Shimura." Naruto said as he was going through hand seals at an extraordinary rate before calling a Jutsu that chilled even the bones of Danzo,

"**Shiki Fuijn"**

Instantly Naruto felt cold, colder than he had ever felt before. He knew that if he looked over his shoulder, he would see the same thing that his father had seen before he sealed Kyuubi; Shinigami.

He felt his soul being hoisted up onto a crucifix and that was when the notes of this Jutsu said it was ready to seal something.

Danzo being a survivalist at heart tried to run but his last 5 explosive clones that he had tailing him stopped him for a moment and that moment was all Naruto needed. A spectral hand shot through his back and through the front of his chest making a circle gap in his clothes where a seal would appear when sealed.

The hand shot at speeds unseen on earth towards its target and hit Danzo in the chest as he was reeling from a clones shot to the face. Danzo felt the same feeling that Naruto felt including the pain from his illness.

A crowd of ANBU were watching the entire fight as were the Hokage and the Shinobi council; they had been called so that there was never a doubt about what was to happen now.

"Do you see it Danzo! Do you see what you have brought upon yourself!" he shouted

"Everything I have ever done has been for Konoha!"

"You destroyed my life! Not to mention altered my seal and worst of all you made it so my daughter grows without a father! Death is too good for you Danzo.

We will be locked in an eternity of battle, you and me in the Shinigami's stomach like my father."

Danzo was at this point desperately trying to get away from Naruto but he was stuck in place as soon as the spectral hand hit him, only Hiruzen Sarutobi knew what was happening because he had sighed the summoning contract with the death god that was required for this Jutsu as did every Hokage since the Jutsu was made. He couldn't for the life of him figure out where Naruto got the contract but that didn't matter now.

Naruto was breathing heavily now; "You must see it now Danzo, it is most the way out; do you see your soul Danzo? How tainted it is?" He said with his voice filling with anger.

Naruto fell to one knee coughing up blood, some ANBU were trying to get to him but they were stopped by the Hokage; "There is no saving either of them now; Naruto has used a forbidden Jutsu that was used by Yondaime to seal Kyuubi, the price is the users' soul upon completion of the contract. He will die tonight." He informed them in a sullen voice.

Naruto started coughing up blood and it became apparent that he was dying allot quicker than he anticipated, "I'm almost out of time." He said to himself but everyone heard him.

"YES YOU FOOL DIE ALREADY!" Danzo shouted at seeing a glimmer of hope that perhaps he might survive this.

Naruto's world was starting to go dark but he suddenly felt a hand on either shoulder; jolting his head in surprise he saw a spectral image of his father and mother both smiling lovingly and proudly at him.

He smiled back and Danzo was looking at him like he was crazy; "What are you smiling at Gaki!?"

Naruto stood up and stood tall with his shoulders back and the same determined smile on his face; he suddenly started to channel Kage level amounts of Chakra, checking the floors with spider web cracks.

Danzo suddenly felt terrible and he saw for the last second of his life, his full spectral image of his soul leaving his body and making its way towards Naruto ready to be sealed.

Naruto made the Ram hand seal and said **"FUIN"** at the top of his voice as the seal appeared on his chest in all its glory.

It would only be a matter of time now before he died, a minute at most.

He turned to Hiruzen with a smile like he had known he was watching all along, "Look after my daughter Hiruzen." He said as he fell to his knees breathing harder than he ever had before and coughing up copious amounts of blood.

Getting a nod in return from Hiruzen as he watched his adoptive grandson die, he and all ANBU heard his last words above a whisper.

"Last words? I. Am. Shinobi!" he grunted before falling over onto his face; the Shinigami started to take its payment and Naruto still had his smile on his face; he saw his parents spectral images smiling too, albeit sadly.

He heard in just above a whisper so that no one else would hear **"For your bravery and delivering a soul long overdue, you Naruto Namikaze shall find peace eternal."** Before taking his soul away to be with his parents.

"ANBU" he called in a strained voice.

"Clean the room and prepare the body for a funeral fit for a Kage; It's time he got the respect he deserved." He said getting a nod of heads from his masked ninja before retiring to his office to meet Kakashi and Rose Namikaze.

"It's done?" Kakashi asked whilst holding the baby delicately.

"It is; he used Shiki Fuijn because his illness had done too much damage to fight a prolonged battle."

He nodded in understanding, he knew that Naruto had learned that Jutsu just in case; he was a shrewd man just like his father.

"Naruto revealed in his last moments that Danzo altered his seal when he was around the age of 6 not long after he was entered into ANBU which caused the overload of Chakra in his coils and killed him." He finished with a sad smile which was returned by Kakashi.

"Can I hold her?" He asked getting a nod from the masked Ninja.

"What is her name? I was never told."

"He chose Rose Namikaze." He smiled at the name before Kakashi continued "I'm done with ANBU as of tonight; she is my priority now and if that means doing nothing but D rank missions for cash then so be it." He said with a tone of finality as he took off his mask and placed it on his desk.

Hiruzen gave a resided sigh of approval knowing that he had no choice; Tonight had been just one big fuck up, he lost two ANBU Captains, 1 dead and 1 retired not to mention one of them being his surrogate grandson.

"Go home Kakashi, I will call a city wide announcement in two days to announce Rose as a Namikaze and Naruto's death both fake and true." He said, that was honestly a shit storm he was not looking forward to.

Kakashi nodded disappearing in a Shunshin leaving the old man to stare at the picture of the fourth Hokage, "You would be proud and I hope you are together now." He said as a lone tear fell from his right eye.

**Time skip [2 Days]**

Every member of Konoha both Civilian and Shinobi had returned to Konoha for an announcement from the Sandaime Hokage. Ninja could tell something was wrong, morale was down and ANBU operative all wore a black armband on their right arms as a show of respect meaning that someone died.

All chatter came to a halt as Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped out onto the podium with Kakashi Hatake by his side carrying a small child.

"Citizens of Konoha, a great blow has been dealt to us." He said getting whispers from Ninja and civilian alike.

"No questions until I finish please.

12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki were on the front lines; Kushina had not long given birth to a baby boy with blonde hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

They sealed Kyuubi within their new born son and named him Naruto before they died using the **Shiki Fuijn** which is a forbidden Jutsu that requires the users' soul as payment to summon the Shinigami to seal anything into anything.

Naruto was beaten and tortured from an early age by ninja and civilian alike; it got to the peak of their rage on his third birthday when his heart actually stopped for 2 minutes before it was restarted.

I could not sit by any longer and do nothing so upon speaking with a friend of his father's we chose to fake his death that night, he lived at the ANBU Barracks from then on with his father's student Kakashi Hatake. From there he lead a pretty normal life until he turned four and began his Ninja training; he was a prodigy the like I have never seen and probably never will again, he surpassed his father at the age of 12 and by the time he was 20 he would have been Godaime Hokage providing peace for Konoha.

But alas something went wrong and I was informed of it too late; he became terminally ill. Someone altered his father's seal. His father designed it to leach Kyuubi's Chakra which was poisonous to everything except Naruto and turn it into usable but potent human Chakra over the span of several years; most likely well into his 40's before it stopped but with the alteration to the seal it sped up the process and by the time he was 8 he had 3 tails worth of Kyuubi's Chakra which began to rupture his coils and Tenketsu from the inside out.

Had his mother not been an Uzumaki and thus passed her vitality onto him then he would have been dead by the time he was 9." He paused to hear cries of outrage from civilians.

"As it stood he was an ANBU operative at 5 under Kakashi Hatake before later becoming an ANBU captain at 7 loyally serving our village from both foreign and domestic issues whilst being in intense pain for most of his life from his own Chakra Network rupturing.

At the age of 8 Danzo recruited him into his ANBU program called ROOT where Naruto retained his loyalty to me and became a spy; Naruto's body got to the point where it began to break down at an alarming rate which only increased with Chakra usage and came to me 2 nights ago with some information about Danzo.

Danzo was planning a coup to overthrow me, he was going to throw this village into civil war; Naruto had killed hundreds by his 10th birthday for this village and he came to understand how delicate peace was decided to rid us of this problem before it began.

2 nights ago, ANBU Operative Kitsune AKA Naruto Namikaze fought and killed over 200 root ANBU operatives by himself with his body collapsing in on itself and in an extremely weakened state; he then went onto fight Danzo and kill him.

Naruto had a daughter; she was taken from him by Danzo and used as a hostage, he rescued her and had her escorted via clones to Kakashi whom was named her godfather and legal guardian.

Naruto killed Danzo by using the same Kinjutsu that his father developed to seal the Kyuubi away; the Shiki Fuijn.

He was a true Shinobi and he will be remembered as I inscribe his name onto the memorial stone and have him buried next to his mother and fathers resting place."

Everyone was quiet for a minute and the ANBU operative had their heads down in respect for the Sacrifice that their commander made for them and for peace within Konohagakure no Sato.

A random ninja shouted "What happened to his daughter?"

Kakashi stepped forward holding Rose in the air as she giggled "May I present Rose Namikaze, daughter of Naruto Namikaze and granddaughter of Minato & Kushina Namikaze."

As it was turning night time, several cheers went out across the crowd as 3 lone stars in the sky all shined brightly as if to say that Naruto and his parents approved.


End file.
